02617
}} is the 2,619th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 7 December, 1999. Plot Part 1 Bernice tells Gavin that she has planned breakfast in bed. Gavin suggests delaying breakfast for ten minutes! Lyn arrives with her things to move in to Smithy Cottage. Jason comes downstairs for breakfast. Paddy introduces Jason to Lyn. Lyn asks Paddy if he will help her get her stuff out of the taxi. Terry has started his job helping Chris and already Chris is driving him around the bend. Claudia brings him a cup of coffee and offers to make him a bacon sandwich. Terry is beginning to fancy her. Gavin grills Bernice about what her mum thought of him. Bernice tells him that Diane told her to set a date for the wedding. Gavin quickly changes the subject. Lyn tells Jason about her course and how there are no decent looking men at college. Lyn asks Jason if he's got a girlfriend. Paddy quickly interrupts. Zak and Lisa arrive to see how Paddy is coping without Mandy. Jason offers to make Zak breakfast. Zak asks Jason what he does for a living. Jason is a roofer. Zak says that it’s a real man's job compared to Paddy's job playing with rabbit's. Paddy tells Zak that he has to leave to go to the surgery. He doesn't want to leave Zak with Jason. Zak tells Paddy to get off and leave him and Jason to have a chat. In the Post Office, Betty is stunned when Viv tells her how much her shopping totals. Viv has put up her prices because of the supermarket. Betty criticises her and storms out. Kelly seems down. Paddy tells Jason not to tell the Dingles that he's gay. Jason thinks that Paddy is just embarrassed. Bernice tells Betty that she is upset that she and Gavin still haven't set a date for the wedding. Betty reassures her but when Bernice leaves she has a concerned look on her face. Terry asks Claudia if she would like to go for a drink that evening. She accepts. Betty visits Gavin and tells him to name a date for the wedding. In Kathy’s Diner, Kathy and Sarah joke with Bernice about marriage and tell her not to do it. Kelly comes in and says that marriage is not all it cracked up to be. Kathy tells Bernice to ask Gavin to marry her. Bernice talks to Kelly about marriage and how it should be a dream come true. Kelly gets up and walks out. Kelly cries outside the diner. Part 2 Jason accuses Paddy of being embarrassed by him. Jason invites Lyn to the Woolpack with him and Paddy and tells Paddy that he forgives him. At the farm Sarah turns up the music that Richie has put on. Robert tells Sarah that he is learning a lot on Richie's computer. Jack comes into the kitchen and tells them to turn the music down. Richie apologises and turns it down. Sarah starts laughing. Jack is confused and walks out. Gavin kisses Bernice behind the bar. Kathy asks Claudia and Terry if she can join them. They both say yes but Terry doesn't look happy. Jason and Tricia flirt with each other. Bernice thanks Betty for their earlier chat. Gavin looks on with concern. Claudia and Terry talk about Chris. Richie asks Sarah if she would like to play chess. She says that she doesn't know how to play. Richie offers to teach her. Kelly goes to bed at 8.00pm. Viv asks Roy what's wrong with her. He says that he doesn't know. Viv tells him that he should know because Kelly is his wife. Betty asks Gavin if he's asked Bernice yet. Seth tells her to leave Gavin alone. Zak, Lisa and Butch arrive in the Woolpack. Jason gets everyone a drink in. Zak asks Jason to fix his roof. Jason says he will because Zak's family. Tricia and Lyn have both got the hots for Jason. Gavin asks Bernice if she will marry him on February 14th 2000. She says yes. Jack comes into the kitchen and finds Sarah and Richie playing chess. He feels left out. Bernice cries with happiness. Bernice announces her and Gavin's marriage to everyone in the Woolpack. Tricia doesn't look happy. Gavin says that it's drinks on the house. He looks sheepish as he pulls the first pint. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes